doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Short Tales/The Lap of the God
was the third Publication in the series and the third Prompt Story. Plot "Doctor, we need to do something about Wolse," Samuel said, laying on his bed in his room where the Doctor is sitting in a spinnable chair with his feet resting close to the edge of the desk while reading a book, the Doctor turns his attention to his companion once he spoke, the Doctor close the book and place on the table where his feet is on. "You're right. And I got the perfect thing too." The Doctor said. "And What is that?" Samuel asked. The Doctor took his feet off the table and stand. "Giving him the Time of his Life, he just need some excitement in his blood, he hasn't had a taste of it since he was… Ostracized from his people." The Doctor said. "He's only been ostracized from the group Doctor, not from his People." Samuel rephrases the Doctor's words. "Samaritans and Boons are different (even know that their fundamentals are similar) like Time Lords and Gallifreyan and I learned that in the Hard Way." Samuel points out. "Yeah, yeah…" The Doctor mutters. "So any thoughts? "No, not really." The Doctor replies. "But it won't hurt to give it a stab." The Doctor pulls down the lever from the TARDIS control console as the ship itself is currently in flight. Samuel is beside him and Wolsey is sitting on one of the staircases that leads to the balcony watching the two do their work. "So where are we going?" Sam asked almost in a whisper. The Doctor turns his head slightly to his human companion. "I thought you might have one idea to where to go." The Doctor replied. "This is your plan," Samuel stated. "Yes, I know." The Doctor said "You know I can hear you both," Wolsey spoke. Both the Doctor and Samuel twist their heads towards the Samaritan who just gently smiles back to them, the Doctor turned his head to Samuel. "I'll think of something." Samuel didn't say anything about, he walks to the Staircase where Wolsey is, Wolsey shift to the side to make room form Samuel to sit which he did, sitting on the same steps as the Samaritan. They both look at the Time Lord to see that he is in his odd trance. His back facing towards them, his fingertips are pressed on his forehead with his elbow more upward and his head tilted up a bit. "Doctor." Samuel breaks the silence which snapped the Doctor back to reality, he turns back around towards them. "Are you alright?" The Doctor stares at them blankly for a brief moment. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine." He turns around facing the TARDIS controls. "I know where to go now!" Wolsey and Samuel looked at each other knew that something is off about the Doctor. The TARDIS Materializes in some sort of ship, the door opens then one by one the group stepped out of the Time Machine as the last which is Wolsey to close the door. "Here is the definite place sure to bring back the excitement." The Doctor said full of confidence. "What is the place is exactly?" Samuel asked. "I don't know, that's the fun part." The Doctor Replies. Suddenly the group of three surrounded by a large group of Chevalier Pirates which every single one has their swords out pointed towards them. Samuel feels irritation rushing through his body as he turns his complete sight on the Time Lord. "You took us on a Chevalier Starship!?" The Doctor scratched his head with his hand. "I don't remember setting coordinates to here." "What brings you to our domain?" of the Robotic Pirates asked. "Yeah, that doesn't petty at all," Wolsey said in low volume. Another Pirate in front lean to the side to the One that demanded answers from the intruders. "Maybe that Thing send them here." "How did you be sure?" "They are clueless, mostly the one with the white hair." "It's Silver!" The Doctor defended. "Take them to where it is, It will be their problem now." The Pirates roughly escorted the Doctor and his friends to their cells. The Three was locked in the same Cell as the Pirates leaving them on their own. "I feel Deja Vue happening," Samuel said as he still has the irritable look on the Doctor. "Yeah the same thing for me, three times already." The Doctor said. He turns around to see Wolsey having his back against the wall and sitting on the floor while he has his arms around his legs. The Doctor and Samuel came by close to him. "Sorry for all this, It wasn't part of the plan." The Doctor said. Samuel scoffs. "Tell me about it." The Doctor notices how Wolsey is not looking either at Samuel or the Doctor, just keep looking straight forward. "Wolsey." The Doctor spoke but there was no reply. The Doctor began to look in the same direction as for where Wolsey is looking and see what that stoke him. "Now what in the name of Rassilon is that?" Samuel immediately sat from his bed which his lower body is under the covers, the Morning sunlight floods his bedroom, he looks to the right side of his room where the spinnable chair out in about as if someone just got up off from it. As Samuel just stares at the area he began to get the strange feeling in his head and started to hear voices. Like the Story of Zagreus, I thought it wasn't Real but it Was, it's the same for the…. You're Life, our life is being played with, You need to get Rid of it. sam Sam.. SAM.. Samuel snaps back into reality and immediately twist his head to the right from the sound of the creek of the door as he moves outward which reveals a golden feathered Creature that is four-legged, it seems to have some resemblance to griffins but this one doesn't have those key features. The Creature itself is like a bigger size of an adult Dog with large wings that are currently folded shut. Samuel sigh in relief. "Oh, Griffy, you startled me." Samuel named Creature based on the appearance. It hopped on top Samuel's bed, as Samuel began to scratch the top of its head and behind its griffin-like ears. "I guess this be the best way to start off a day." As Time passed. Samuel all fully clothes properly walks in the Doctor's TARDIS and immediately having the feeling he had before in his room but it much worst, he continues on to ignore it and see the Doctor leaning on of the edge of the Panels of the Control Console using his arms as support. "So Doctor where off to the vast majority of the Universe," Samuel asked. The Doctor turns his head towards him and began to stand up straight, soon he began walking towards his Human Companion. "Where's Wolse?" The Doctor asked. "Well watching TV," Samuel replied. "Why?" "...Because being kicked out of his Society really hit him hard." "But this Plan we had." "What about it?" "My thought exactly." Samuel is let in such utter confusion. "Doctor, What are you getting at?" "That achiness in your head. It happens as you walked in through those doors, this is a Time Machine, she doesn't take well to timeline alterations." The Doctor got more close to Samuel as he places one of his hand on Samuel's Cheek. "You have to let the Vhioxhu go, It's not right on what's doing, even if its being Kind. It cannot stay here." The Doctor began to slowly remove his hand away from Samuel's Cheek and walks back to the Control Console. Story Notes * This story suppose to explain how or why Sam left the Doctor. * Not very satisfied with the writing of this story. Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Who: Short Tales (Series)